


[podfic] Zombie Invasions are Boring, Let's Play Video Games Instead

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Robins Being Robins, Sibling Rivalry, Zombie Apocalypse, batfamily, zombie gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "On the bright side," Dick says as he shimmies down the building, "You didn't raise a group of homicidal, raging, vengeful killers and sociopaths so much as you raised a group of emotionally-volatile, obsessive, spiteful vigilantes and paper pushers."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zombie Invasions are Boring, Let's Play Video Games Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772005) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** BATFAMILY, Batfamily Feels, Zombie Apocalypse, zombie gore, Robins Being Robins, Sibling Rivalry ****

**Length:**  00:15:44  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Zombie%20Invasions%20are%20Boring,%20Lets%20Play%20Video%20Games%20Instead_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123054.zip)(thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
